Cabaji
| affiliation = Buggy and Alvida Alliance, Buggy Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Chief of Staff; Acrobat; Swordsman | residence = Karai Bari Island | epithet = | jva = Endō Moriya | Odex eva = Joseph Murray | 4kids eva = Wayne Grayson | Funi eva = Greg Ayres | birth = September 8th }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called Kabaji. Cabaji the Acrobat is Buggy's Chief of Staff, and a member of the Buggy and Alvida alliance. Due to his actions, he can be considered the tertiary antagonist of the Orange Town Arc. Appearance Cabaji is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. In the manga, his hair appears black. However, in the anime his hair is light green where it is shaved and dark green where it is longer. He is usually seen wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless brown coat (purple in the anime) reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. Gallery Personality Cabaji is always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He is a proficient acrobatic fighter as well as somewhat formidable as an opponent. He appears concerned somewhat for his captain, along with Mohji. He is usually by Buggy's side, unlike Mohji, who is ordered to do other things. Cabaji does not seem to care for Mohji's pet lion, Richie, at all, he even used it as a shield from the Buggy Ball just to prevent himself from getting dirty. Abilities and Powers Cabaji has significant physical strength, shown when he was able to lift Richie with one arm and send Mohji flying with a single kick. In combat, he fights with a combination of swordplay and acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies, (he has also shown skills with sword swallowing) that he calls . Most of his attacks have names based on circus acts. He is not afraid to play dirty and take advantage of weakened foes and will strike a wounded man when he is already hurt without a second thought. He attacks Zoro in this very manner. Various Tricks * : Cabaji breathes fire. This was first used against Roronoa Zoro when they fought. This attack is called The Breath of Death in the Viz Manga, Blazing Breath in the 4Kids dub, and Arsonist Technique in the FUNimation dub. * : By spinning his sword around quickly, a cloud of dust is formed. Cabaji then pulls a "sneak attack" on the opponent. This is called Murder at the Steambath in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Extreme Wrath at the Steambath in the 4Kids dub. :* : Cabaji rides straight up a wall. This is called A Hike in the Mountains in the English versions. Usually combined with Acrobatics! Murder Case in the Hot Spring's Steam. * : Cabaji releases hundreds of tops at his opponent, used as a distraction and later they have explosives put in them. This is called Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Dance of 100 Tumultous Tops in the 4Kids dub. * : After performing Acrobatics! Let's Climb a Mountain, Cabaji leaps off of the top of the wall, high into the air. In the English versions, this is called Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Usually followed by Wheel Stab. :* : Cabaji rapidly descends down from the air with his sword positioned to stab his opponent. Usually Buggy uses his Bara Bara Hou to keep targets still while Cabaji is coming down. In the English versions, this attack is called Sting of the Unicycle. Used after Circus Trick: Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Anime Only * : A projectile attack, waves of several colors shoot from his sword. This is called Carnival of Colors in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * This is called Acrobat Technique! Monkey Showmen in the FUNimation dub. Weapons Along with his acrobatic skills, which he uses to glide to enormous heights on his unicycle, he has displayed a fondness for using both daggers and a sword during his fights, not unlike his captain. He also uses razor-sharp spinning tops and has a flame breath. He can also swallow swords with ease, as is witnessed when he pulls out a sword from his mouth when the town mayor comes to challenge Buggy. Also, if necessary, in Chibi Buggy Pirate Adventure, he has shown to be fairly skilled in hand to hand combat after his sword was broken. History East Blue Saga Orange Town Arc Cabaji is at Buggy's side when he first appears. When Boodle appeared before them and challenged Buggy, Cabaji wanted to slice him up, but Buggy told him to stand down, since the mayor had challenged Buggy. However, after Luffy successfully bounced back a Buggy Ball and destroyed much of Buggy's crew, Cabaji was forced to use Richie the Lion as a shield in order to survive the ricocheted cannonball's effects. He then jumped back into the fray to execute Luffy, but was halted by Zoro, who challenged him to a duel. He proceeded to fight with Zoro and played dirty by striking Zoro's wounds whenever he had the chance. He also created flames through his breath and breathed directly into Zoro's face. However, once Cabaji was knocked off his unicycle, he became angered and attacked with a slew of spinning tops and more deadly acrobatic maneuvers. Buggy tried to help him by sending his arm to help hold Zoro in place for Cabaji's strike, but Luffy did not allow Buggy to interfere in Zoro's duel. Zoro then took his own sword and slit his own side to ensure that he can battle Cabaji even when he was greatly injured. Cabaji recognized Zoro's honor and thought of this as the perfect opportunity to take him down. Zoro declared that if he cannot topple all men who call themselves swordsmen, such as Cabaji, then he should give up his own dream to become the greatest swordsman. Cabaji was defeated by Zoro's "Oni Giri" which cut open his chest. After Cabaji fell to the ground, Zoro also fell, claiming that he needed a rest after the grueling struggle. As he fell to the ground, Cabaji is stunned that he, along with Buggy's deadly crew were all defeated by "common thieves". Zoro responded by saying they are not common thieves; they are pirates. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After Buggy was defeated by Luffy, Cabaji and the rest of the crew fled Orange Town and then mourned the loss of their captain. Cabaji and Mohji fought for the title of the next captain but were both knocked out by a sleepwalking Richie, who gained the title (though lost it just as quick). After Buggy resurfaced, Cabaji returned to his former position. Despite their frequent bickering, Cabaji and Mohji team up to defeat the Kumate Tribe and rescue the other crew members. East Blue Saga Loguetown Arc During the Loguetown attack, Cabaji accompanied Buggy and Alvida to fight against the Straw Hats and the Marines. Cabaji quickly pinned down Luffy right on top of the execution stand where Gold Roger had been killed. He sat on top of and taunted Luffy, asking him where Zoro is. However, despite wanting to have a rematch with Zoro, this duel did not happen. He and Alvida are seen together and watching as Buggy was about to slice off Luffy's head. In that instant, as Nami had predicted, the stormy weather electrocuted Buggy through his sword and he was fried along with the execution stand. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Cabaji is seen again with Alvida and the rest of Buggy's pirates, pleading with Alvida to go to Impel Down to rescue Buggy. However, he and the rest of the crew eventually decided to proceed on while honoring Buggy's death after Alvida told them to rescue Buggy by themselves, and noted they will die trying. Post-War Arc After Buggy returned to the crew, Cabaji lied that he and Mohji never gave up on him. Cabaji rode a unicycle while introducing himself to the Impel Down prisoners along with Mohji. Post-Timeskip Since Buggy became a member of the Shichibukai, Cabaji along with the rest of Buggy's crew were pardoned. Zou Arc 's defeat.]] Cabaji makes his first appearance after the timeskip at Karai Bari Island at Buggy's Delivery, where he was sitting behind Buggy at a feast with Mohji, Richie, Alvida, and Galdino as they celebrated the defeat of Donquixote Doflamingo and the positive effect it had on their business. Mohji revealed that the Giant Warrior Pirates had quit the dispatch company to align themselves under the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles *Cabaji vs. Roronoa Zoro *Cabaji vs. Mohji *Cabaji, Mohji, Buggy, and Alvida vs. Kumate Tribe *Cabaji vs. Marine soldiers *Buggy and Alvida Alliance vs. Smoker Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Cabaji speaks with a French accent. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Dance Battle Non-Playable Appearances *Legend of the Rainbow Island *One Piece: Pirates Carnival Trivia *Cabaji was voted as the 25th most popular character in One Piece in the first Japanese popularity poll. *Cabaji is so far the only official second mate to appear in the series. References Site Navigation fr:Cabaji it:Kabaji zh:特技卡巴吉 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Orange Town Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Buggy and Alvida Alliance